Promise
by pyrolover0404
Summary: Warren has been gone from his family and he misses them. When tragedy strikes his family will they pull through? Warren and Layla Pairing!


**I do not own any of the character in this story. Except Jason. The song belongs to Lonestar. **

Layla Peace was sitting in her room looking through photos of her friends, her, and her husband. Wishing he was sitting right there with her remembering their past. Warren and she got together after Will had broken up with her for a "better girl" (Will's words). They dated for two years before he popped the question. They had one kid a boy named Jason. Now he was off with the other heroes fighting against the newest villain. She was expecting a phone call from him any second now. As if on cue the phone started to ring.

**He called her on the road**

**From a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

"Hello" she asked even though she knew who it would be.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Warren asked so glad to hear her voice since he had been away for a couple of weeks.

"Nothing just sitting here looking at old photos from high school. Did I ever tell you how handsome you looked with long hair?" she answered.

"Yes you told everyday if I remember correctly. Is that Jason I hear?" he asked has he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen the moment he heard his son's voice.

"Yeah, hold on let me get him." "Jason come talk to your father while you still can!"

**But when he heard the sound **

**Of the kids laughing in the background**

**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

"Daddy, is that you?" Jason asked so happy to hear from his dad after he had been gone so long.

"Hey buddy, how are you? You been watching out for your mother like I told you before I left?"

"Yes sir. I miss you daddy, when are you coming home?" Jason asked becoming sad after remembering he hadn't seen his father in weeks.

**A little voice came on the phone **

**Said daddy when you coming home**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

"I'll b home soon and then you and I are going to spend so much time together that you might get bored with me. Do you remember what I told you before I left to go on my trip?" Warren said trying to make the mood better knowing his son missed him.

"You said that you were there no matter where else you were in the world that you're my shadow because I look just like you when you were my age, and that you're my imaginary friend that I was to keep you in my prayers when I went to sleep at night.

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend **

**And I know I'm in your prayers**

**I'm already there**

"That's right now you just keep that in your thoughts and I'm always with you. Let me finish talking to your mother. I love you son and you better do what I told you. I'll be home soon."

Layla got back on the phone and they talked for about an hour her saying how she missed him so much and that she wished he was home and holding her close. The only thing he could say to her was that he would be in her dreams and that she shouldn't worry. He knew this was hard for her considering it was extremely hard for him to be away from his family, but he knew he was doing this to keep his family safe. She was on the verge of tears by the time they hung up.

**She got back on the phone **

**Said I really miss you darling**

**Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright **

**Wish I was in your arms**

**Lying right there beside you**

**But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight **

**And I'll gently kiss your lips**

**Touch you with my fingertips**

**So turn out the light and close your eyes**

When Layla went to sleep that night all she dreamt about was that Warren was home and they were a family again and laughing and having fun together. At night he would whisper words into her ear making her feel safe and loved.

**I'm already there**

**Don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in you heart**

**I'm the moonlight shining down **

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there until the end **

**Can you feel the love that we share**

**Oh I'm already there **

A month had passed and Layla and Jason had heard nothing from Warren they didn't even know if he was alive. But Layla knew he was; he had promised her that he would be back. But that promise came crashing down the day she was visited by the Commander and Jetstream. They told her of how Warren was killed in the line of battle and that the last thing he said was to tell her that he loved her very much. The Commander and Jetstream stayed the night to help her through this. The time came when she had to tell Jason. She knew he would take it extremely hard considering how close he was to his father.

"Jason, can you come here please I need to tell you something." Layla called has her son came down the stairs of their home.

"What's wrong mom, where's dad and why were Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie here earlier?"

"Jason, your aunt and uncle were here to tell me that something happened to your father. Honey, your father was killed while trying to protect the world. He's not coming back home."

"NO, he promised he would come home and be with us!" Jason screamed as he ran up to his room slamming his door.

As Jason sat in his room he sang the words his fathers told him before he went on his trip.

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**But I'll be with you wherever you are**

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know I'm in your prayers**

**Oh I'm already there**

As he sang those words and Layla was downstairs crying a dark figure approached the house. The figure was battered and bruised but was just ready to see his family again. He walked up to the door and walked in.

What he saw broke his heart and all he wanted to do was rid the woman in front of him of her pain. As he stood there she lifted her head and saw him. She was so shocked that she may have fallen to the floor had it not been for his arms holding her up. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Warren, is that really you? I thought you were killed?" Layla said with a shaky voice.

"I never break a promise do I. I'm home and for good. I'm never leaving you or Jason again, no matter what." He said just before he kissed her with every ounce of passion left in him.

"I'm not the only one you need to see because there's a boy upstairs crying because his father broke his promise." She said as they parted.

As Warren walked up the stairs to his son's room he could hear his crying from down the hall. He opened the door and stood there and watched his son.

"Jason"

At that Jason looked up from where he was sitting on his bed to see the one person he was crying over.

"Dad, I knew you would never break your promise" he screamed as he ran to his father's open arms and crashing into him.

"Of course I wouldn't. Do you think I would break my promise to my son?"

From then on Warren, Layla, and Jason lived as a family and nothing else. No more being supper heroes just a family. Warren was able to see his son grow up and attend Sky High with the same powers as him. He was able to watch his son get married to the girl of his dreams. At the age of 98 Warren watched the love of his life fade away knowing he would see her soon. A year later he joined her content with the life he lived. All because he kept the one promise that truly mattered. To come home.


End file.
